


Order of Heroes

by Nullios



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Probably angst at some point, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags For Future Chapters, Tags May Change, breidablik acts as a summoning weapon and is used as a gun, everyone is above 18, first ao3 post, happy summonings, inconsistent updates, more characters will appear later, no one dies, slow story, takumi appears in chapter two lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullios/pseuds/Nullios
Summary: Kiran’s summoning was an accident, it shouldn’t have happened. Anna, Sharena, and Alfonse were all equally confused, but not as bad as Kiran. The moment Kiran was ripped from his world and shoved into theirs, he was panicking, he was shocked, he was scared. He was far away from his home, with no way back at all.How would Kiran adapt to his new surroundings? How would he interact with our brave new heroes?First work on AO3, chapter updates will be inconsistent





	1. Welcome to the Order of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ao3 fic!  
> I've been working on this for the past few days and I finally decided to post it!  
> Long story short; I love the ship for Kiran and Alfonse and I adore Takumi  
> Starts out with Kiran/Takumi before it goes to Kiran/Alfonse (that's what I have planned for right now)  
> Spoilers possibly to the main story of Heroes  
> Kiran is shown as male in this story

Kiran’s summoning was an accident, it shouldn’t have happened. Anna, Sharena, and Alfonse were all equally confused, but not as bad as Kiran. The moment Kiran was ripped from his world and shoved into theirs, he was panicking, he was shocked, he was scared. He was far away from his home, with no way back at all.

  
He was dressed with many articles of clothing, one he could clearly figure out was an elegant coat or a hood on him. The hood essentially covered his entire body, making him look like a mystery. Kiran also wore a blue, long-sleeved shirt with a high collar he assumed. A thick belt around his waist, with baggy pants along with almost knee-high boots. As he examined himself, he also noted he wore gloves. Kiran panicked, where in the world was he, what happened? Why was he suddenly wearing these...and...He looked up and noticed three strangers around him, one of which looked like she was holding a fancy pistol, along with an ax. He noticed the others also had intimidating weapons and Kiran backed up from them immediately.

  
The Heroes noticed how he was reacting and tried their best to make him feel better, and reassured him that nothing bad would happen and that he was safe as long as he was with them.

  
“I’m sorry! Something must have gone wrong with the summon..” Anna spoke, trying to reassure herself and the group, “I’m not really good at this kind of stuff..” She sighed, sending a small, reassuring smile towards Kiran. Alfonse and Sharena nodded, the sister sending a gentle smile towards Kiran.  
Kiran’s eyes flickered between the heroes, not sure yet if he could trust them yet. “I don’t understand, I don’t know what’s going on!” Kiran was tense, taking a step away from them. “Why am I here?” He questioned, clearly wanting answers.

  
The heroes looked at one another before the Royals looked at Anna expectantly since she was the one who was doing the summon in the first place. “My name is Anna, I am the Commander of the Order of Heroes, and these two,” She motioned her hand to the Royals, “are Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena of Askr. They too are a part of the Order of Heroes!”

  
Kiran nodded and introduced himself, hesitant as he spoke: “My name is Kiran..”. He looked at the others before realizing something, “Wait,” It began to process a bit in his head, “You two are like..actual Royalty?” He asked, genuinely confused. He eyed the weapons in their hands, Sharena with a Lance, Alfonse with a Sword, and Anna with an Axe. Royals don’t go out to fight unless his history teachers lied to him.

  
Sharena nodded, “Of course! Is this your first time meeting royalty?” She asked, a smile gracing her features. “I assume that the world you came from is like ours, right?”  
He shook his head, “This is my first time meeting any sort of royalty...and my world is nothing like this..” He gestured to their armor, “You’re clothing, the armor,” Kiran corrected himself, “and the weapons, it’s something we wore about a thousand years ago..” He explained, “Whatever you summoned me for, I’m not going to be of great use compared to people from your time...”

  
Alfonse shook his head “Nonsense! I am sure you’re great-“

  
There was a sudden cry out from the distance, and Kiran could faintly see a small group of warriors coming their way. “What the- What’s happening?” Kiran questioned, alarmed at the small army heading their way. The Heroes too looked at the opponent, determination on their face. “Hey, Anna, Alfonse, Sharena, what’s going on? Is there like a war?”

  
Anna was in her own thoughts, mumbling a bit to herself as she tried to figure out the situation. Sharena looked at Anna, then to Alfonse, and then to Kiran. “How about this,” Sharena started, sending a small smile towards her group “Let’s take care of this little fight, and have Kiran in the background, far enough away from the fight to not get hurt, but close enough that we won’t lose sight of him?” She offered, hoping that her plan was good enough for Anna for the time being.

  
Alfonse nodded “That sounds good enough for now,” He looked back at the army who was slowly closing in, “We need to go now, Sharena, your plan works for now.” The Heroes nodded and the Royals ran off to prepare their positions, leaving Kiran and Anna alone.

  
He looked at the Commander expectantly, “Now what?” He asked, wondering how things would play out. Anna looked at him before looking at the Royals, who were already in position before looking at the summoning relic in her hand. She then looked at Kiran and held her hand out with the relic. Kiran looked down at her hand and slowly took it before checking out the relic, “What’s this Anna?” He asked again, the relic feeling heavy in his hand. It strangely looked similar to... “Is this a gun?”

  
Anna gave him a bewildered look, a small smile gracing her face “A what?” She laughed a bit, “No no no! It’s not a ‘gun’, whatever that is,” She then became slightly more serious, “This is an ancient relic called Breidablik,” She paused, glancing back at the royals before turning back to Kiran, “This is a relic that allows the user to summon forth heroes from other worlds, to help us fight against our foes. I want to give this to you since I already have a role, I want you to be our Summoner and our Tactician. I trust this relic to you, Kiran”

  
Kiran nodded, understanding her just a bit. He opened his mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted by another war cry, this time it was a bit louder. Anna immediately ran off to join the battle calling out, “We’ll talk about this later, okay!?”. And just like that she was gone, her ax in hand and joined the Royals in the battle. Kiran simply watched it go from afar, his stomach twisting at the thought, and even at the sight of the fight that was about to unfold before him almost made him sick. Wars were something Kiran never personally witnessed or was he was personally in. Now Kiran is the Order of Heroes' Summoner and Tactician, and he knew that these battles were going to be something he was going to get used to, until he eventually went back home, whenever that was. Part of him didn’t even want to accept the role, he never asked for this to happen. Yet again, some part of him knew that those heroes never asked for the war either.

  
He watched the fight from afar, his breath hitching when he saw them get struck, and relief washing over him when the heroes shrugged the blow off and retaliated back. The relic felt heavy in his hand, and he looked down at it to give it another look over. It didn’t seem all that old, to Kiran it looked like it came from the future. Breidablik was a fascinating relic, and a very powerful one at that Kiran noted, but why was it entrusted to him? Surely he couldn’t summon heroes. If Anna summoned a normal man from it, who knows what innocent life he would summon from it as well.

  
His attention went back to the fight and seeing that there was only one enemy left. He couldn’t hear much besides the sound of weapon against weapon, but he could faintly hear commands coming from Anna, and he noticed how exhausted she looked from it. Perhaps that was the role of a tactician, the one to call the shots without the enemy knowing? The brains of the operation? The Order of Heroes expected too much from Kiran, surely he would fail on top of being their appointed summoner.

  
Shortly enough the battle was won, and Kiran waited until Alfonse called him over, saying it was safe for him to come. The two parties made their way towards one another, concern painting Kiran’s features as he looked at the heroes, and how exhausted they were, especially Anna since she was calling the shots from the front lines. “Are you all right? Is this something you do a lot?” Kiran asked Alfonse and Sharena, frowning slightly. The heroes nodded and the princess patted Anna gently on the back.

  
“Sadly, yes,” Alfonse began, “Everything was going great, peaceful even...until the Emblian Empire started to cause wars against Askr” He looked up at Kiran “That’s why we summoned you, we needed help against Embla, and they have their own summoner as well..”. Anna sighed a bit, looking around once again before speaking.

  
“I think we’re good for now, let’s head back to base so we can discuss these things safely, and maybe Kiran can do a summon for us!” She chirped, her voice sounding enthusiastic, but she was still tired from the small fight. They all were visibly tired.

  
Kiran nodded, and looked at the Royals, “Show me the way then” He said, a small smile on his face.

  
The team nodded and spent the next long while retracing their steps back to base. As they traveled back, Kiran could see a kingdom in the distance, his eyes wide as he saw the spectacle. Alfonse noticed this and laughed softly, a soft and endearing smile on his face. “Welcome to Askr, Kiran, and welcome to the home of the Order of Heroes!” Sharena cheered and Anna did as well, Kiran just chuckled. Perhaps this wouldn’t be all that bad for now…

  
Once they had entered the base, which stunned Kiran since he had never seen anything like this, the heroes settled down inside and relaxed a bit (even with their weapons still in hand). Kiran popped a squat on the ground, letting out a pleased down as he did so, not realizing how bad he needed to rest after the events of today. Kiran kept the divine relic by his side -in his hand really- as he relaxed.

  
There was a moment of silence, all the members processing the events of today, taking it all in and planning for their next move. There was the sound of flapping and a soft coo before an owl flew into the base, flapping its wings before landing on Anna’s shoulder with a message between its beak. Anna gently grabbed the message and gave the owl a soft pet before looking at Kiran, “This is Feh, she’s our messenger owl,” the mention of the name made Feh perk up, making small sounds before cocking her head to the side as she looked at Kiran. The Summoner only smiled at the owl before she took off somewhere in the base, or perhaps she went outside? Kiran didn’t know, all he saw that she flew past a column that blocked his view and she was gone.

  
Kiran returned his attention back to the heroes and sighed softly. He was extremely tired. He noted that both Alfonse and Sharena were looking intently at Anna as she read the message, trying to read her facial expressions. After a moment or two, Anna looked at the heroes and sighed, “Seems like Veronica is planning another attack, but the army is far away from here, we should have enough time to summon more heroes and..” She looked at Kiran, “..and possibly train you a bit, to help us against her.” Anna then glanced back at the letter, squinting slightly.

  
Alfonse nodded and Sharena then perked up, “Hey Kiran, why not try to summon someone?” The princes pointed at the relic in his hand “It should be easy right? Since Anna summoned you!” Sharena was very positive about this, it helped Kiran with his doubts, but they still lingered in his mind.  
Anna blushed slightly at this and Kiran let out a small noise of protest. “Forgive me but...I don’t know how to use this..” He said softly, not sounding confident at all. The Summoner looked at the relic in hand, he wasn’t even holding it properly, for his finger never once touched what he assumed to be the trigger. “Why not Anna summon someone?”

  
Anna shook her head, “I am no summoner, nor a tactician! We barely got out of that last fight!” She commented, looking at her allies, “If it wasn’t that those were her weakest fighters. Perhaps we could’ve lost!”

  
Kiran cocked a brow up, quite confused. To him, the battle looked like it was won easily with almost zero effort. If that was them at their worst..then how bad could Kiran be himself? Alfonse smacked her shoulder playfully, but a serious look on his face, “Don’t doubt yourselves, the both of you.” Alfonse looked at them, “You are both valued members of this Order, regardless of how long you have been here, and the skills you may have. Our enemy is Embla, not ourselves.”

  
Sharena nodded “Exactly, let’s go out there and do a summon! We will succeed!”

  
Both Kiran and Anna smiled at this, chuckling before the heroes settled outside to a peculiar stone close to the Order of Heroes' base. Once Kiran got there, he felt as if the divine relic in his hand became lighter, filling him with a small sense of power. He looked around at the rest to see if they noticed, but it came to him that perhaps he was chosen to be the Summoner, and Anna, or the Royals, didn’t have what it took to be one. He returned his attention back to the stone before them, seeing what seemed a gap in the center of it, a clear and clean hole right through it.

  
Kiran finally gave in and asked, “What is this?”

  
Alfonse answered, “This is the Summoning Stone, ideally where you can summon forth heroes from other worlds here.” He paused, “You, Kiran, were more of an anomaly, but a good one!” He quickly added, hoping that he didn’t come off as rude.

  
Sharena giggled at her brother and skipped around the group, unable to contain her excitement. “Well? Hurry up!” She chirped, raising the arm that held Breidablik, “Use it, use it! It should still have some orbs left from our last summon!”

  
Kiran checked the relic, and sure enough, he saw that it was in fact loaded with small, colorful orbs inside. Yup, this was definitely a pistol, a gun, something that shoots out something that wasn’t just heroes. He went up to the stone and looked into it, seeing that five multicolored orbs had appeared, two red orbs that resembled rubies, a single blue one that shone like sapphires, an emerald green orb, and a singular grey colored one, dull from any unique color.

  
The other heroes gathered around him, curious as to what would happen. Kiran glanced back at them before asking, “Which one should I choose?” He noticed that each hero was looking at one particular color, Alfonse at red, Sharena at blue, and Anna at green. He sighed softly, it wasn’t going to end well with their thoughts, so he decided on the grey colored one and placed it in the gap. It fit perfectly inside, and Kiran took a step back -the heroes taking two steps back- before taking aim with Breidablik. His aim was shaky, but regardless of it, he kept his focus on the grey orb. He placed his finger on the trigger and released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. Kiran kept his eyes on the orb in front of him and pulled the trigger.


	2. Recruiting Takumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi is formally introduced into the Order of Heroes, and promises to be of great use to everyone, especially to their Summoner Kiran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this week has been a stressful one  
> I added as much as I could to make it seem like a complete chapter
> 
> Sorry its shorter than the first one

A flash of light blinded the heroes as an array of colors shot out from the relic, swirling around before hitting their target. The Summoning Stone suddenly lit up, as if coming to life before there was another flash of bright light.  
The heroes covered their eyes from the sudden light, but Kiran kept his gaze on the stone before a portal appeared in front of him, with a figure slowly stepping out of it. After a short moment, the bright light dimmed down and before the heroes stood a young man with long platinum grey hair done up in a ponytail, his skin was pale, but his eyes were a fiery inferno filled with unwavering determination. He wore very loose fitting clothing which also appeared to be made out of thick, fur-like material.

On his person was also an extraordinary bow and arrow, and Kiran assumed that the hero before him was an amazing archer. The fact that he made a successful summon, with what it seems to be with a powerful hero made his doubts disappear.  
The heroes bowed towards the new person, and Kiran quickly followed suit before Anna got back up, speaking to him “Welcome to the Order of Heroes! I am Commander Anna, and this is…” she proceeded to introduce the rest of the Order, ending on Kiran, “He is our Summoner, and our Tactician.”

Kiran smiled towards their new hero, finding himself be a bit shy to him. “Who might you be?” He asked, a bit curious to know more about this person. The archer before them stood straight before giving the heroes a look over from where he stood before speaking.

“I’m Takumi, a prince of Hoshido and wielder of the divine Fujin Yumi.” He showed off said weapon before quickly adding, “Which makes me pretty useful, I’d say.” Takumi spoke with a small smile. The heroes smiled back at the Prince, and Kiran was internally screaming at the fact that he would be meeting more royalty, much more royalty.

As Anna was formally introducing Takumi into the Order with Sharena by her side as a hype woman. Kiran switched his focus to Alfonse, who was oddly quiet. He slowly approached the Prince and gave him a small tap on his right shoulder and held in a laugh as the Askiran Prince jumped at his sudden touch.

Alfonse’s face was priceless, a blush settling on his cheeks from embarrassment. He straightened himself slightly and sent a small at Kiran. “Do you need anything?” Alfonse asked, the blush not leaving his cheeks still.

Kiran shook his head, “Nah, you just looked...distant...what were you thinking of?” Kiran replied, his eyes scanning the Prince’s face to see if there was anything hiding beneath its surface. He saw that the prince looked a bit tired, small, barely noticeable bags under his eyes. “You also look kinda tired Alfonse..” Kiran said, slightly concerned.

Alfonse shrugged off his question and answered only the first, “Your summon was absolutely amazing Kiran, I can’t wait to see more..” He praised, a genuine yet tired smile on his face. Kiran sighed, knowing that Alfonse avoided his question. “Hopefully there will be more heroes joining our cause, and we’ll finally defeat Emblia.”

Kiran nodded, his eyes focused on Alfonse’s sapphire ones, “If you need anything Alfonse, just ask me okay? It's not bad, or a burden to be tired okay?” He stated, the hand on his shoulder giving the prince a reassuring squeeze. Alfonse, whose blush was finally gone, blushed again as he nodded.

“Thank you, Kiran, but I should be saying that to you, being our Tactician and  Summoner after all.” He added, smiling a bit. Alfonse glanced past Kiran, and saw that Hoshidan Prince was still conversing with Anna and his sister, “He does seem quite strong, doesn’t he?”.

Kiran turned to glance at the archer, and made brief eye contact with him before turning back to Alfonse, a small smile on his face, “Yeah...he does.”

After a few more moments Takumi excused himself from his conversation with Anna and walked towards Kiran and Alfonse, an expression the Summoner couldn’t quite place. Kiran saw from the corner of his eye that Alfonse stood straight subtly and just sent a small smile towards the Hoshidan archer. As Takui drew closer, Kiran notice that there was a small blush on his face yet he didn’t seem to show any invulnerability. “What’s up Takumi?” The Summoner asked, trying to keep things light and to hopefully make the conversation that was about to occur to be welcoming.

Takumi glanced at Alfonse before looking back at Kiran, “I want to thank you,” He began, his features softening a little, “For summoning me here. I promise to be of good use to you.” Takumi bowed slightly before his attention went to Alfonse, “And Prince Alfonse, I look forward to being fighting beside you, and your Order.”. Alfonse nodded and held out his hand for the other Prince to take.

The Archer took the Swordsman’s hand and gave him a firm handshake.

“I, to you as well, Prince Takumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter updates will be very inconsistent from here on out. I'm happy that this series is getting views and I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated


	3. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again  
> I've only ever played Heroes and Warriors so sorry if i get future character's personalities wrong

It’s been a couple of days since Kiran was summoned into Askr, and it's been a couple of days since Prince Takumi of Hoshido was summoned as well. Ever since the first day, the tactician had spent his time reading, researching, and speaking with the other members to learn more about their world. He had spent countless hours reading over history books, books over past wars, important warriors in history, anything to help him become the summoner and tactician the Order wants him to be. Kiran learned about the "Triangle Adept" or a weapon triangle stating the strengths and weaknesses of all weapon users (and was internally happy that at least he could remember that concept.)

He spent those days trying to get better in order to impress and be of perfect use to the Heroes. Such as Prince Takumi, who spent his days training non-stop against target dummies and against the other heroes as well, wanting to prove his worth to them.

Takumi practices, however, was more extreme. Kiran never once saw the archer take a break ever since the day after he summoned him. The prince was constantly making himself better. The summoner once asked Takumi if he could take a break. The archer responded that he, “Has to get stronger.” before turning back to continue his training.

The Summoner persisted, “I may not know much about this whole training and fighting thing, but I really think you should take a break.” Takumi shot out another arrow, just barely missing the center, letting out an annoyed sound at it. “Just a small one,” Kiran added.

“If you don’t know anything about this, then don’t butt in.” Takumi commanded, lowering his bow so his attention was fully on the Summoner, “I have to get stronger, way stronger…” He confessed, “more than these heroes anyways”.

Afterward, Kiran left the archer to his own thoughts to return back to his room to continue his research and study. 

Kiran stood up from where he had been studying for the past few hours to finally stretch, waves upon waves of relief went throughout his body. Soft groans and moans escaped his lips as he stretched, closing his eyes tightly. After a few more moments Kiran stopped and rubbed his eyes a bit, they were hurting only slightly from a large amount of studying he just did. He looked around his makeshift room, which only had a bed, a desk, and many Askrian books scattered around the place. Anna had assured him that all newcomers will get their own private rooms if wanted and that his room would fill up with time. 

Kiran noticed, however, that it seemed that his quarters were larger than the other heroes. Not an important fact, but he was a bit grateful to have a large room. The summoner looked outside his window and noticed that the sun setting. ‘It’s the evening already…’ His stomach then growled, ‘I should probably eat...I hope the dining hall is still open’ Kiran thought to himself as he placed a bookmark in the book he was reading and left his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes it be like that


	4. Chat and Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've only played warriors and heroes im sorry

Kiran shivered from the cold, it wasn’t extremely frigid, but a bit too cool to his liking. He regretted not grabbing his hood to wear, but getting some grub and going back to his room shouldn’t take too long, right?  As Kiran got closer to the dining hall, he heard the faint sound of what he presumed two people conversing in the dining hall. The Summoner walked towards the room and peeked inside to see who it was. From the dim lighting of the hall, he could make out two familiar figures.

“...shido? I’ve never heard of such a place..” One masculine voice Kiran picked up commented. Kiran realized that the Hero speaking was Alfonse. It was rare to see the sword user without his armor, but the sight of him reassured Kiran all the same.

“It’s a very beautiful Kingdom, the weather is fair and sunny. You would never get cold in my Kingdom.” Takumi replied, a small smile on his face as he talked about his homeland. “We have an abundance of food supplies as well, enough to feed all of Hoshido, and possibly enough to feed the order as well!” He joked, a genuine look of content on his face.

Alfonse nodded in understanding, smiling as well, “Before Askr and Embla went to war with one another, you could travel to the other worlds to visit what they have to offer. If that doesn’t suit your taste, we have countless other resources for our allies to use.”

“Before I was…” Takumi was careful in choosing his words, “...summoned here, my Kingdom was in a war with a neighboring Kingdom named ‘Nohr’.” He sighed, “It feels great to be gone from the war, however, I miss my siblings..”

“You have siblings as well?”

“Yes, I have an older brother named Ryoma, who is next in line, an older sister named Hinoka, and a little sister named Sakura.”

Alfonse looked surprised, “That’s so many! I can’t even handle just one!”

Takumi laughed, “You have yet to meet Corrin, he was taken from us as a child and raised in Nohr along with the Nohrian royal siblings and even considers them as his own brothers and sisters. He was recently reunited with us, and since he is technically related to us, we are family to him as well.”

The Askrian Prince just chuckled, shaking his head, “I can’t imagine having so many brothers and sisters, he must feel lucky to have so much family!”

From around the corner, Kiran smiled at their conversation. He was glad that his friends were getting along after shortly meeting one another, and he hoped that the rest of the Heroes would be the same. The Summoner waited there behind the corner before remembering why he felt his chambers in the first place.

He tried to make himself less conspicuous as he turned into the mess hall, pretending as if he had never heard them in the first place as he strode on in. At first, the two princes didn’t notice his presence until he had gotten close to them, and Alfonse was the first to welcome him. “Good evening, Kiran...What brings you here?” He asked, sending the Summoner a small, yet tired smile.

“Ah...I was reviewing old documents and lost track of time...and forgot to eat something..” Kiran was embarrassed to say the least, explaining his situation to the princes. “A snack should carry me over for tomorrow..”

Takumi smiled (but tried to hide it) and Alfonse briefly looked around for something for the Summoner. “Here,” He picked up an apple, gave it a look over before offering it to Kiran, “It’s not much, but it should ‘carry you over’, right?”

Kiran just chuckled, taking the fruit from Alfonse, “Thank you, and uh..I’ll see you both in the morning then!” The summoner made a quick 180 and made his way back to his chambers. He paused for a moment to add loudly so that at least Takumi would be able to hear him “I’ll try to summon your siblings for you, Takumi!” 

Takumi gave him a bewildered look, wondering how he even knew about his siblings, and before he could press further questions, Kiran was already out of sight. The Askr Prince laughed at his expression, “I’m sure he means well, Takumi.”

The archer nodded, his once confused look now a soft and welcoming one “He reminds me of Corrin, just a bit.”

“I hope he gets summoned soon, I’d love to see him and Kiran interact.”


End file.
